my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus Vermillion
|Betsu Ome}} |Kosansha}} |birthday=January 1st |age=34 |gender=Male |height=6'5" |weight=205 lbs |hair=White |eye=White (Left Eye) Magenta (Right Eye) |bloodtype= |quirk=Biomechanical System |status=Alive |family=Chloe Vermillion (Wife) Kara Vermillion (Daughter) Alice Vermillion (Daughter) Connor Vermillion (Son) Luther Vermillion (Son) Andrei Sokolov (Cousin) |birthplace= |occupation=Owner of Vermillion Restaurant |affiliation=Vermillion Restaurant |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} , also referred as |Betsu Ome}} is the owner of the Vermillion Restaurant, an esteemed location within Japan itself. He is the user of a Mutant-Type Quirk known as Biomechanical System, a Quirk that has allowed him to become the person he is today. Appearance Personality Simply put, Markus is an interesting individual. His personality has been shaped by the countless experiences in his life, and have shaped him both emotionally and physically. A predominant trait in him is his lax nature. He often tell people to “go with the flow”, which is rather ironic due to the nature of his Quirk. When he is not scrambling through tax reports and financial statements for his restaurant, he is often seen sitting at one of the tables in his restaurant, drinking a cup of coffee and listening to music composed and sung by his now deceased wife. This music is one of the few things that can actually manage to sooth Markus, and allow him to relax. The songs refer to the love story of Chloe and him, and it reminds him of when they were younger, and when they were together. A trait he and his wife shared was their possessive love over coffee. He and his wife, Chloe, often joked with each other about how life would be easier if they had married coffee instead. Ever since Chloe’s tragic demise, Markus’ love for coffee has become even greater. He will drink at least eight cups a day, if not countless more. He even snaps at his children when they disturb him while he is a drinking a cup, although they know it is usually in good nature. When he first met Chloe, they had even made an essay about coffee as an assignment together, and Markus still has that exact same essay to this very day, as it was the first thing that truly let them connect with each other. Relationships History Battle Prowess Quirk |Jinzōningen Mi}} is a Mutant Type Quirk that essentially classifies Markus as an Android. As an Android of sorts, Markus has a variety of abilities. For one, Markus' brain somewhat resembles that of a . It does not have the full skill-set of an actual supercomputer, but lacks certain components. Despite this, Markus' brain still functions at a much higher rate than others, allowing him to compute events faster and the such. Another feature of the Quirk allows for Markus to hack and manipulate any object with a 'computer' to so say. Anything technological can be 'hacked' by Markus, and he can manipulate it to his whim. As long as the object is within a ten meter radius, Markus can access it from where ever he is. He is also able to 'connect' with other pieces of technology, and can reprogram them over a period of time. However, Markus has a high dependency on batteries. He must consume at least two pounds worth of them in his daily diet to stay fully 'charged'. As suggested by this, Markus does have a 'battery life', and has to conserve his batter life throughout the course of his day. The more he uses his ability to hack objects or even perform certain physical tasks, the more battery power it consumes. Markus must recharge himself every night, and essentially sleeps on a 'charger' of sorts. Equipment Quotes *''"???"'' (Markus Vermillion) Trivia *Markus... Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mutant Quirk User Category:Restaurant Owner Category:Civilian